jubyphonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Echo
About Echo was uploaded on Jul 26, 2015 by JubyPhonic. The video reached over 2,021,783 views. Description Juby says in the description, "what color am i now ? : - ) '' Wow so this was huge project! You guys should know that Crusher loves fan art so Myst got a ton of it together for this re-make video and I couldn't be prouder to post it. Such an amazing song from such wonderful people. Many many thanks to Myst and Crusher and Circus for all their hard work! On a side note, this is something I actually recorded last year when I was on hiatus. You all know that during that time, I fell in love with Crusher's compositions and eventually got to talking with them. What you don't know is what the rest of the hiatus consisted of. Sorry for the big wall of text..."'' Credits In her description, she also lists the credits. COVER CREDITS: ✦ Original: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQKGUgOfD8U ✦ Song: Circus P & Crusher P https://www.youtube.com/user/VocaCircus https://www.youtube.com/user/HatsuneMikuVocaloid2 ✦ Vocals: Me ✦ Mix: Circus P ✦ Video: Mystsaphyr http://www.youtube.com/utauxyz and http://mystsaphyr.deviantart.com ART CREDITS: Myst: "We got a ton of art submissions for this video. These were accepted in order of submission, and unfortunately we were not able to take all of them due to limited time in the video itself and to some responses being after the art deadline… but many thanks to all who participated and expressed interest! You all are amazing!!" Uninstall - http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=4258321 Adlez27 - http://rollycoasty.tumblr.com/ AngelofGears - http://angel-of-gears.deviantart.com/ celticfaerie - http://celticcfaerie.deviantart.com/ CsMF - http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=7922413 cubewatermelon - http://cubewatermelon.tumblr.com CYing - http://cyingm.deviantart.com/ doopah - http://www.youtube.com/user/JunsuinaOujo faiyx - http://faiyx.tumblr.com/ haiheri - http://haiheri.deviantart.com/ hinami_kikoi - http://hinami-kikoi.deviantart.com/ Hinna-chan - http://hinna-chan.deviantart.com/ Izsumi - http://izsumi123.deviantart.com/ Kitty - http://kittyittykirschtein.deviantart.com kiyumiarashi - http://kiyumiarashi.deviantart.com/ machine - http://rokujuukyuu69.tumblr.com/ Magdalenarosee - http://www.twitter.com/Magdalenarosee mianamaxi - http://mianamaxi.deviantart.com/ Ousatsu - http://ousatsu-zansatsu.tumblr.com QueenOxxy - http://queenoxxy.deviantart.com/ rhodathepomelo - http://rhodart.tumblr.com/ Rin - http://rin--art.deviantart.com RollieRyttle - https://www.youtube.com/user/RollieRyttle Rose Verdict - https://twitter.com/roseverdict Sallie - http://makergirlie.tumblr.com shadamy4lif3 - http://shadamy4lif3.tumblr.com/ soywhale - http://soywhale.tumblr.com/ theslobberymonster - http://theslobberymonster.tumblr.com/ Tingilinde - http://tingilinde.deviantart.com/ すー - http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=8276693 はる - http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=11426695 月破 - http://touch.pixiv.net/member.php?id=2840676 琴ね - http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=2920636 Trivia * This song was 3 hours and 54 minutes long. * It has been speculated that this song is connected to Bipolar Disorder. * This song represents people's emotions; showing how fast their mood changes and the hardship they're going through. * She uses abbrievations for some texts in the lyrics. * It is revealed in the description that Juby suffers from depression and anixety: ☀●●● Big Ol' Story Time ●●● To put it simply, I suffer from anxiety, depression but didn't believe I was suffering enough to qualify for therapy. In the meantime, I'd found myself up against a tremendous wall and no matter how many times I threw myself at it, things only got worse. Like crying every day worse. I now know that waitresses will do their utmost to act normal and not ask why you're sobbing in a diner. Besides the constant struggle to stop crying, the struggle to be normal was harder. It was really music that kept me grounded for lot of the time and helped me realize "Hey, my heart hurts- why does it hurt? Maybe I'm not okay". I think songs like this not only let you feel those complicated feelings, it helps others understand as well. That was really important to me. So please let me end with this... If you're finding it hard to continue, please talk to someone - be it family, friends, or from the link below. And please consider therapy because I wouldn't want anyone to have to sob at an IHOP like I did. Mp3 Flie * http://bit.ly/2buOQAD